I Don't Want to Remember
by yello13
Summary: "Your not my daddy!" she yelled yet somehow he was. That meant if his princess was hurt he was hurt. She asked him if it would be OK. She expected him to say it would be OK but he couldn't because well, he wasn't sure. After Judgement Day R&R A/G F/D


A/N first, before I start I like Gibbs/Abby Father/daughter not romantic so most of my stories will be revolved around those to characters but will have all the team members, If you want me to continue a story I must have at least 8 request. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Thanks This chapter is more of an introduction tell me if you like. Tell me if you like 3rd person or 1st person. Or both.

**Chapter 1 Testing Gibbs**

It was 1 o'clock when he got the call. It wasn't as if Gibbs was sleeping but, still 1 o'clock? He had sent the team home, seeing as they all needed rest after the day's events. He was fairly sure everyone was having a hard time going to sleep anyhow nether the less he had sent them home. He was thinking about his deceased Jenny when he got the call. He was actually thinking about his girls. All the ones he had lost Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jenny. Who would be next? He didn't get his internal answer because that was when his phone rang. He immediately picked up the phone.

"Gibbs" Was his simple yet alert answer.

"Gibbs, it's Abby she is... she is ,you need to get her fast!"

Gibbs didn't respond, he already closed the phone and was heading out the door. What had his girl gotten herself into?

**Meanwhile**

**Abby's POV**

The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight. The kids never liked it when mommy and daddy fought with _each other_. It was different when they were fighting the enemies, the bad guys but, now I wished they were fighting. I wish that Jenny was here. I wish I could her her voice, her voice fighting with Gibbs. Why didn't she fight? Why couldn't she wait a little bit longer? Why couldn't she live? First Kate, now her. Everyone I get close to leaves

I wish she was alive. I wish she would give me that look, not Gibb's look but a more gentle, more settle yet stern look. _Jenny's look, 'Mom's' look. _I wish, but wishes don't come true for me. Not girls like me. I remember Jenny telling me to snap into reality, but I couldn't, I was too childish.

They say you never know what you have until you loose it but, I knew what I had and still I lost it. I guess I didn't grab on fast enough or maybe I was just too weak. Too stupid.

Maybe...Maybe I shouldn't remember anymore. I should act like everything is OK. Like everything is OK and I am Happy. Maybe if I just close my eyes and breathe, when I open them my Jenny will be right here, beside me. Maybe she would be yelling at me for worrying so much. Then I would hug her and breathe in her motherly like smells. The smells of Lavender and a hint of peppermint. The smell of shampoo and her light pink lipstick. Things that I would miss, things I would never smell again from the person I will never see again. It didn't matter if I remember or not, a couple more drinks and I should be done for. I wouldn't have to think about her anymore, never again. At least until tomorrow.

Jimmy came in I didn't mind. He was Jimmy what could he do to me? He seems to be talking to someone on the phone but I can' t here him and I really don't care. Jenny was gone, her clothes were on the evidence table, her body in autopsy. Even though Gibbs forbid me from going down there I knew Jenny's body was in there. Cold, silent, UN-living without her heart pumping her brain working and the transfer of bloods from atria, ventricles, veins, and arteries. Dead and that was all she would be.

**15 minutes later**

Gibbs walked in the room I wasn't surprised. Jimmy probably called him. Probably telling him I was drinking but hey, I am a grown woman. I can do whatever the hell I want. Whenever I want and he can't tell me other wise.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled or what sounded like yelling. Either way he was making my head hurt. " Abigail" he said using my full name which he knew annoyed me. Like I cared what he had to say. Yet I still had to ask.

"What?" I snapped back while standing up which made me dizzy.

He gave me that look, that stern look, the _Gibbs look,_ but, for the first time of my many years of working here I wasn't scared I wasn't anything. I wasn't feeling anything. I was nothing. _blank._

"Come on Abbs you are getting your stuff and we are going."

MY head hurts. It hurts like hell from standing up but, I want to keep my ground. I have to keep my ground. I could drink whatever I want. I proved to him so by taking a swing of my vodka. Right in front of his face.

"NO!" I retaliated  
"Abigail Sciuto I am going to count to three and if you're not over her you'll regret it."

"What am I?"

"1" He counted

" A little girl! You can't tell me what to do!"

"2"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!" I screamed

"3"

He was fast. He grabbed me and hosted me over his shoulder grabbing my stuff as he exited out of _my_ lab and into the elevator.

"Let me go! Put me down now!" I commanded, I screamed. He didn't, he wouldn't let me go. As the other workers stared as he took me into the parking lot. As I punched and kicked him with all my might all he did was hold me tight. Even as I eventually got tired and couldn't do anything anymore but feel the warm wet feeling on my cheeks. The _**tears**_ that mixed with the smell of alcohol on my breath he didn't let go. The tears that somehow got on my face that ran on his white shirt causing black to be stained upon it. I was hoping and Praying he wouldn't let go. I was Hoping and praying daddy wouldn't ever let me go, that he would always love me, that he would always come home to me. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't.

I let myself cry, I let my eyes close. I allowed myself to be filled with memories. Heart racing memories.


End file.
